


Chasing the Nightmares Away

by ATongueTiedWriter



Series: Skimmons Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Nightmares, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma woke from her nightmares silently. Somehow Skye always knew.</p><p>Skimmons Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Nightmares Away

Jemma woke from her nightmares silently. No jerking or thrashing or all the things a movie showed (which those were actually quite dramatic when you thought about it). She just opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes wearily, images of pods and oceans still playing out behind her eyes. Like the ghost of an image stared to for to long. It wouldn't go away for a few minutes, and Jemma fought against the temptation to close her eyes again, lest her nightmare start over again.

Behind her there was the rustling of blankets before an arm snaked across her waist and pulled gently. Jemma turned with the movement. Tired brown eyes met her own, understanding spilling out of them. She nestled into Skye's waiting arms, exhaling shakily as the taller girl pulled her close. She woke silently, but somehow Skye always knew. 

Soft lips pressed against her forehead. "I've got you Jems, you're okay."

Jemma nuzzled her head into the other girls chest. "I know." 

She pressed her own lips against the warm skin peeking out from the loose shirt. Skye sighed happily and Jemma smiled softly in response. They shared a tired, tender kiss before letting sleep claim them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written after waking up from my own bad dream. Was half awake, so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
